


What a Beautiful Little Thing

by acejoki



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Mingyu, Alpha Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, College AU, Fluff, Mentioned Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Mentioned Jeon Wonwoo, Multi, Non Idol AU, Omega Kim Mingyu, Soulmate AU, as i get further more of the boys will show up and their relationships, first chapter reads as a oneshot, he and wonwoo are v briefly there, im so bad a tagging who am i, like it has a plot its just weak rn, loosely structured, ohh man ill just add as i go along, omega wen junhui, s.coups' name isnt mentioned but its him, so its sorta small for now, sorta??? but also kinda not, trans subgenders, wow a lot of aus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acejoki/pseuds/acejoki
Summary: Being a college student is rough. Being a college student trying to find their place even moreso. These boys make it work though. Slowly and messily, but they're getting there.Maybe have emergency services on standby though?Alternatively:I wanted to make an a/b/o fic, but I also wanted a college fic and a soulmate fic. I hope you enjoy this au mishmash





	1. Cooking Class

   Jun didn’t actually plan to join a cooking class. In fact, he doesn’t see the need for it. It’s not like he can’t cook. Jun just prefers to have others cook for him or to eat frozen meals. He’s a busy college student, so can you blame him?

   Another thing Jun didn’t actually plan on was being late to this class for the fourth time in a row. God, his teacher was going to kill him. Jun makes it to class fifteen minutes late, but, thankfully, is unnoticed by anyone. Scanning the room he sees that the only free station happens to be right next to one of the best people in the class, Kim Mingyu. Jun takes a moment to gather himself before walking over to the station and discreetly trying to catch up. “Ah, Mr. Wen. So nice of you to join us,” the teacher calls out. Jun can’t help deflating a little. He hears a chuckling beside him and it takes everything out of him to not snap at the “perfect” student. 

   Jun stands up for himself in a lot of ways, but today he just doesn’t have the time to pick a fight with a 6’1” alpha (who he also believes is incredibly cute despite absolutely hating his ability to cook literally  _ everything _ ). He just really doesn’t have the time. That’s the first time Mingyu’s noticed him though.

 

✽

 

   Mingyu is really good at minding his own business. Mainly because his soulmate tattoo isn’t the kindest, and it very much makes him insecure. What if his soulmate is a downright ass? Despite him trying his best to stay out of the spotlight, everyone in his cooking class knows his name. He doesn’t mind that much though because cooking is enjoyable for him, and because there’s always this one student late to class every day. 

   When class starts again and he notices Junhui is late for what would be the third or fourth time, and he can’t help but wonder why this guy is late every single day. So when he finally shows up and gets called out by the teacher Mingyu can’t help but laugh. Then he stops because, hey, drawing attention to himself just isn’t what he wants right now. 

 

✽

 

   It’s been two weeks since Mingyu’s laugh. Two weeks that Jun’s still been late to class. It’s also been two weeks that both boys have held a silent interest in one another. Unfortunately, today Jun’s shown up early. He walks and sees Mingyu talking to a couple guys, or well, Mingyu doesn’t seem to be doing a lot of talking. Just nodding and smiling really. Jun walks over to the station right by him, as he’s done the past two weeks, and as much as he tries not to listen in: he does. Jun listens while he sets up his station, and he doesn’t feel too bad really? They’re the only ones in class right now, and he doesn’t exactly have much else to listen to. So it’s just a natural response he reasons. At first, they aren’t talking about much. Classes and grades, possible plans they have, stuff that’s gone on that day. Normal friend stuff. Then one of the two guys side eyes Jun and whispers something to Mingyu. Boy does Mingyu get flustered, and then the teasing is let loose.

   “Aww does our little omega have a crush? Huh, got the hots for someone Gyu,” the shorter of the two calls out. Mingyu groans and pitifully asks his friend to stop. The taller one speaks up and then goes, “Why don’t you bake him something? Profess your love through sugar.” Mingyu just pulls at his collar, “Don’t you guys have a class to get to…” The shorter male just nods his head and smirks, pulling the other along. “C’mon Wonwoo, our omega is growing up and no longer wants us around. It’s time to go,” the shorter says dramatically. Wonwoo just waves at Mingyu as they exit. 

 

✽

 

   Mingyu just sits down and hides his face in his arms. He can’t believe his friends would do that to him. He hates having attention drawn on him. He almost forgets Jun was there. That is until he hears him sigh.

 

✽

 

   Jun can’t believe what just happened. This alpha was just referred to as an omega and got teased relentlessly and just didn’t fight back at all? He’s heard of omegas identifying as alphas, hell, he’s one himself. He’s never thought about it vice versa though. Sighing he figures now is as good a time as any to try and talk to this dude, “I know you can cook, but GOD there’s not enough salt in your personality.” Mingyu tenses, but Jun? Junhui freezes. He can’t believe he fucking chose that to be the first thing he said to this guy. He probably thinks he’s an ass now! 

   Mingyu just looks over at him slowly with his jaw dropped. He blinks a few times before speaking, “I may be tall, but standing up is hard.” Jun could have laughed. Would have laughed had those not been the words that spiraled down his left forearm. It was a terrible joke, he’s not even sure Mingyu even  _ knows _ how terribly unfunny it was. The fact remains, he would have laughed anyhow.

   Shooting back to his senses Jun starts sputtering out words. Trying to make anything work. He manages to get one out but isn’t quite sure if he was capable of saying anything semi-comprehensible. When Mingyu just sorta squeaks and nods his head Jun assumes he said enough to convey his question. Jun’s just kinda zoning out and nodding head rapidly at this point. Racking his brain to think of something else he would be able to say. When he can’t he just stands and starts to collect his things, utterly confusing Mingyu in the process. “W-where are yo-Where are you going,” the poor kid manages to stutter out. Jun throws his bag over his shoulder while turning to look at his newfound soulmate. “I don’t know about you, but there’s no way I’m going to be able to focus during class now.” 

 

With that Jun starts heading towards the door.

 

✽

 

Mingyu watches as Jun leaves the classroom. All he can think about is how he had just found out who his soulmate was, been unknowingly outed to the same guy, and been left before they could even talk about it? He realizes he can’t change the first two things, but he will be damned if his soulmate walks away before he can learn more about him. Grabbing his book bag off the table Mingyu races out into the hall, “Junhui wait! Wait up for me, we need to talk!” 

Mingyu sees Jun stop and turn in the hall. With Mingyu’s long legs he’s able to catch up to Jun pretty quickly. Jun looks up at him with a small smile, “Do you want to get coffee or something then? And I’m sorry for walking out, my head just can’t process that.” Mingyu gulps because  _ holy fuck _ he looks so much hotter up close, “Yeah, yeah that’s okay with me.”


	2. Coffee and Shaky Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two soulmates actually have a chat, just to get a feel of what's to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been over a year. I like starting projects and then dragging everything out;; Super short on 930 words, but I want this story to have a slow progression and not be a hassle so I'm cool with it.

The walk to the campus’ local cafe is terse. Both men lost in the sea of thoughts in their minds and just hoping the other will say something first. They don’t. 

 

When they reach the cafe Jun opens the door for Mingyu, not really thinking much about it. Mingyu blushes a little at the action before quickly calming himself. There’s no reason to get flustered over something so small. They head towards the register when Jun decides to speak up, “If you just tell me your order, I can order for us and you can find us somewhere to sit.” After suggesting the idea he turns to face Mingyu and wait for him to respond. Mingyu’s face flushes a little, “I, uh, I really don’t like coffee all that much? So I’ll just go find a place to sit.” Before walking off he flashes Junhui a cute, and only slightly nervous, smile. 

Jun shakes his head and laughs a little at Mingyu’s antics. Walking up to the counter he orders for the both of them and waits for their drinks before walking off to wherever Mingyu found a table. Eyes scanning the semi-busy cafe he locates Mingyu without much of a problem. Setting the drinks on the table he notices the confused look on his soulmates face, “I got you a pink lemonade because I remembered you mentioning how nice it is in class one day.” Junhui averts his eyes from Mingyu’s gaze and just pushes the pink drink toward Mingyu. 

Mingyu starts laughing softly, and it slowly increases in volume. “You ever-loving dork. You show up late to class every day and can’t even remember a recipe's instructions, but you remember that I said I like pink lemonade in passing.” It was now Jun’s turn to blush and feel nervous. It’s true, he’s not the best student in the class. It’s also true that remembering a small fact like this seems pointless, even more so when the “fact” wasn’t even said  _ to  _ him. Mingyu’s laughing calms down a little and he takes a sip of his drink.

Due to Jun’s prolonged silence and blushing, Mingyu decides it’d be a good idea to keep talking in hopes of getting both of them to some level of comfort. “Speaking of you being late every day: What’s up with that?” Junhui looks up from his iced coffee to make actual eye contact with Mingyu. “Well, you see, I’m a writing major, a workaholic, and a night owl. Our class is at 10 am, and I usually wake up at 9.” Mingyu nods a little, “That still gives you an hour to get ready though.” Jun nods, taking a sip of his coffee, “Indeed it does, but I said I  _ wake up  _ at 9. Not that I get out of bed at 9.” Mingyu just laughs a little more. “Okay, that makes sense. But! You were early today. So, what was different about today?” 

Now it’s Junhui’s turn to laugh, “The original plan was to slide you this piece of paper that had my number on it with my name when you weren’t paying attention, and then, of course, our whole interaction happened.” Mingyu goes to speak again, but this time Jun cuts him off. “Ah! You’ve asked all the questions. It’s my turn now.” Mingyu closes his mouth and gestures for Jun to continue. “Who were those guys earlier? And why were they teasing you so much?” Mingyu’s brows furrow at the question. Taking a sip of his lemonade, and darting his eyes away from Jun’s gaze he responds, “Oh they’re just some of my friends. Y’know how it is, gotta put the uh alpha in his place every now and then.”  
Jun gazes quizzically at Mingyu due to the response he’d just received. Sensing that it’s probably an uncomfortable subject for him he tries to move past it, “Ah, yeah I get it and if you don’t wanna talk much about it right now that’s cool man. What’s your major? Please tell me you don’t want to be a chef.” Mingyu relaxes at the previous subject being dropped and even laughs a little at Jun’s comment, “I actually am a psychiatry major, but I really enjoy cooking.” Mingyu takes another sip of his drink, raising a brow as he looks at Jun, “Does that surprise you? You look like I’ve told you some bad news.” Jun shakes his head to get out of a daze, “No, no I just didn’t expect my soulmate to be so smart. I mean look at me, I’m the dumbest guy I know.” Mingyu blushes at that. That small little word. Because that’s what they are; _soulmates._  
  
  
The two college kids sit in the shop and talk for a while longer before realizing they still have classes they need to attend that day. As Jun gets up he passes him the piece of paper mentioned earlier and winks. He grabs his book bag and walks away, leaving a confused and mildly dazed Mingyu in his wake.  
Mingyu looks down at the piece of paper in his hand and quickly types the other boy’s number into his phone. The rest of the day they both lie in a pit of their own nerves. Jun hoping Mingyu texts soon, and Mingyu struggling to find something to say.  
  
At around seven that even Jun’s phone chimes. He stares at his screen to read a text from an unknown number: _Hey, it’s Mingyu! I loved talking with you, and I want to go on another date soon. Does tomorrow night work for you, soulmate?_

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is mainly just an introduction chapter. The next update might take a bit to come because I definitely want to hit 2k+ words for the other pieces in this fic. Hope you liked it and feel free to leave a comment or kudos!


End file.
